


Help Him Fall For Me and I Might Love You

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chubby Wooseok LET'S GO, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I really want this fic to be mind opening and thoughtful and insightful lol, Losing weight, M/M, Mental Instability, Overweight, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Love, This Fic Will Totally Be Out of the Norm, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: "I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you."All Kim Wooseok wants is for the boy of his dreams to like him back, but rather unfortunate circumstances make him "unattractive". Will he be able to notice that he doesn't have to change his appearance at all?In other words, will Seungyoun save Wooseok from succumbing to societal standards?A story on learning to love yourself while falling in love with someone else.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Help Him Fall For Me and I Might Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am just trying this out because I'm aware that this style of fic doesn't really exist and I'll discuss it more at the end of this chapter so yeah. 
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL AND HELP ME DECIDE THE TITLE OF THE FIC
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/B64PSRJY

_Every single life is important, each one is built on countless memories, moments that can alter the course of the future and change someone's character._

_With each life comes a certain kind of complexity, when you meet someone, you can't look at them and understand their struggles in an instant, you can't look at them and understand the happiness they feel behind something as simple as a slice of cake, you can't look at them and understand why they hesitate at the sight of a rose._

_And yet, today, we will look at some people's lives and try to understand them in an instant, try to understand them in five chapters, and even if we think we understand them after 20 chapters, we might not be able to understand the sudden pain towards a slice of cake, something that should bring happiness._

_But it's best not to dive into such complexities initially, they may be overwhelming, every introduction is simple, meant to ease the listener, a reader, the heart._

_And this simplicity introduces us to one simple spring day._

A mother and son are walking down the hall beside a teacher. 

"Seungyoun don't be shy." The little boy's mother pats his head. He peaks his head out of the side of her skirt to look at the teacher again, their sudden eye contact causing him to burrow his head further into his mother's skirt. "I'm sorry Ms. Lee, he's usually more talkative than this but we moved and I guess the new area is making him timid." 

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Cho, it's very common for kids to feel nervous about entering a new school, especially if it's a couple of weeks after the school's started, I'll make sure my students talk to him. It's snack time right now so it's the perfect time for him to talk with some kids." 

The trio stopped in front of the classroom door, Seungyoun's eyes widened at the various voices coming from the room. His grip tightened on his Charmander lunchbox as his mother knelt in front of him.

"Did you hear that Seungyoun, you'll make lots of friends." Seungyoun pouted, his mother smiled at him, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. "Don't fret Younnie, if one of them isn't so nice to you tell Umma and she'll beat them up, but promise me you'll be a good boy okay? I'll see you later." She stood up and bowed toward the teacher before leaving. 

"Umma!" Mrs. Cho turned around and faced Seungyoun again, "I'll try to be a good boy." His mother beamed at him, shooting him a thumbs up before disappearing around the corner. 

"Okay Seungyoun, are you ready to meet your classmates?" Seungyoun nodded hesitantly, Ms. Lee took it as enough cue to open the door.

"Attention grade 3's!" Seungyoun heard the room grow silent."We have a new student joining us today, his name's Cho Seungyoun." The teacher motioned to Seungyoun to enter the room, he bowed at the 22 pairs of eyes staring at him. "Make sure you talk to him and make him feel welcome." 

"Yes!" The whole class chimed. 

"Good, continue eating your snacks and then we'll go outside in 5 minutes." The students returned to eating, unbothered at the new face, Seungyoun shifted on his feet for a couple of seconds before someone ran in front of him. A chubby boy was standing in front of him, clapping and jumping happily at the lunchbox in Seungyoun's hands.

"Pokemon!" A chubby arm pointed at the Charmander lunchbox, Seungyoun looked at the boy wordlessly, "I like Pokemon too!" The boy brandished a Pikachu lunchbox in front Seungyoun, his eyes crinkled instantaneously at the sight. "Come on, sit with me." The chubby boy still couldn't contain his excitement, dragging Seungyoun towards his desk in the second row. 

"My name's Kim Wooseok," Wooseok slid a mini red velvet cupcake towards, "We'll be best friends!" 

Their interactions slowly evolved, from straightforward conversations on the pokemon anime to endless playdates around each other's houses, dashing around like superheroes, battling like pokemon trainers, and playing and go seek. 

Their interactions slowly matured, toys were eventually forgotten for video games, and large amounts of homework entered the picture, causing playtime to turn into study time. But through it all, they both knew how to have fun whenever possible.

In these many years that they've been friends, Seungyoun's seen every side of Wooseok and he's pretty sure he knows him better than his parents do.

Wooseok's a daydreamer, often losing himself in the clouds, high-strung on dreams of possibly becoming a famous food blogger, heroically saving a kitten from a house fire, or something even more eccentric.

Wooseok overthinks which is at times, a double-edged sword. Seungyoun knows for sure that Wooseok calculates every single move he makes whenever they play board games, consistently resulting in Seungyoun's defeat. Or this overthinking causes him to misread or focus too much on certain situations. A subconscious glance from passerby's or classmates towards his frame leaves his face blank for hours, and yet, it leads to the fact that

Wooseok hides everything, in all the years that they've been friends, Seungyoun still struggles to read Wooseok's expressions, it may come from Wooseok's calculative thinking, he knows exactly what demeanour he needs to portray to deceive Seungyoun. If Wooseok's ever lost himself in a sea of troubles, Seungyoun would struggle to tell when he's drowning.

And despite how much he thinks, Wooseok can still be impulsive at times-

"Yah! Look Seungyoun! There's a sale on the cake! We need to get in there before they run out of red velvet cake." Wooseok shouted as he pulled Seungyoun down the street towards a bakery.

But what scares Seungyoun the most is that Wooseok always wears his heart on his sleeve.

So here Seungyoun finds himself sitting across from Wooseok in the corner of this small-scale bakery. Wooseok's eyes are shut as he shovels a spoonful of red velvet cake into his mouth, moaning at the slight tang of cream cheese and the sweetness of the cake combining to melt on his tongue. He leans on his right hand as he savours the taste, his chubby cheek squishing against his face to make him look like a hamster. Seungyoun smiles at Wooseok as he opens his eyes again. 

"Where was I, oh yeah! Jinhyuk bumped into me in the halls during a study break, and the way he looked at me when he apologized, Younnie do you think he likes me back?" A light blush painted Wooseok's cheeks as he ate another bite of his cake. Seungyoun hummed and fiddled his fork with the slice of pecan bread sitting on his plate. 

"You seem to like him a-lot Seokkie." Wooseok grabbed Seungyoun's hands.

"Come on Seungyoun, you know I've liked him for 2 years." Seungyoun laughed it off.

"Yes Seokkie I know, you never stop mentioning him." Wooseok's blush grew deeper, causing Seungyoun to pinch one of his chubby cheeks, "You're so cute when you're flustered~" Wooseok cast him a glare and swat away his hands.

"Yah! I'm not cute! But anyway, I've been thinking, I can't hold it in anymore." 

"You need to use the washroom?" 

"No! I can't hold these feelings anymore, I want to confess." Seungyoun smiled at him. 

"When do you plan on doing it?" 

"Ack, I don't know." Wooseok put his head in his hands, "So many possibilities, and all this thinking is actually making me need to pee, I'll be right back." Wooseok announced as he stood up and made his way for the bathroom. Wooseok stammered an apology to bumping into someone in the thin corridor between the tables, and it was only until Wooseok disappeared did Seungyoun let out a sigh.

The concept of wearing your heart on your sleeve isn't bad per se. Wearing your heart on your sleeve is in fact, a wonderful thing. It leaves one open to raw emotions, someone that's more vulnerable to feelings and is easier to connect. 

What worries Seungyoun is the combination of all of Wooseok's attributes that Seungyoun knows will cause a storm under negative circumstances. And Seungyoun's never seen a Wooseok storm, and he never wants to see someone so joyful crumble.

So for Seungyoun's selfish sake, he needs Jinhyuk to say yes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello again, I don't trust the fact that AO3 has glitch issues when it comes to posting an endnote in the first chapter so I'm just going to write it here.

I hope you liked the introduction I was trying something lol, and I might take that approach for every chapter possibly?

I wrote this on a whim so excuse everything if the structure sucks.

I like the concept of this fic because there is a lack of acknowledgement towards being overweight in fanfics and I'm pretty sure that statistically, not every reader is confident in their looks.

If I continue with this story, I will also avoid eating disorders because it's a niche and not everyone who wants to lose weight has an eating disorder.

I'm also not going to try and dramatize certain situations especially with weight, well ofc I need to for a story's sake but like, in the beginning, I could have easily had the kids bully Wooseok for his weight but honestly, I grew up in a shady elementary school and no one hated on the chubby kids, even I was chubby at one point so I'm just going to try and be realistic because I'd love if this fic could be insightful and teach everyone a thing or two on self-love. 

So yeah, if you want this story to happen, please show me your support with a comment or a kudos and hopefully, you'll see me in another update.

AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND HELP ME DECIDE THE TITLE OF THE FIC

The options are 

1\. Help Him Fall For Me and I Might Love You

2\. I Don't Love You Because You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful Because I Love You)


End file.
